Matchmaker's Delight
by kittypet14
Summary: You see, anyone would say that Mira was smart, but to be as smart as this? To come up with a plan to get two couples together, in the same plan? To have the two parties unknowingly help in setting themselves up? To have four of the densest people ever, find love whilst helping find love? To think of a way to do all this, to intiate the plan with one question, Mira must be a genius.
1. The Start

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Hey Lucy, don't you think that Gajeel and Levy would make an awesome couple?"

It was this question asked by Mira, the matchmaker, that had started the whole ordeal.

You see, anyone would say that Mira was smart, but to be as smart as this? To come up with a plan to get two couples together, in the same plan? To have the two parties unknowingly help in setting themselves up? To have four of the densest people ever, find love whilst helping find love? To think of a way to do all this, to initiate the plan with just one question, Mira must be a genius.

After said question was asked, Lucy instantly replied "Of course! I was beginning to think that it was just me who noticed how perfect those two are together. I mean, they argue a lot, but it's in a really friendly way, they look cute together, in a way, I mean, it sort of looks like Gajeel took Levy hostage and is kidnapping her, because he's big and he looks scary, and Levy is, well, Levy, small and tiny, but yeah. They go really well together." Mira nodded eagerly, smiling mischievously to herself.

"Say, Lucy, do you wanna help me with something? Something you promise to keep secret till we finish?" By now, Lucy had a good idea of what was going on. "Mira, are you, are you asking me to help you get Levi and Gajeel together?" Mira nodded slowly, a huge grin slowly crawling across her face. Lucy crossed her legs and thought about it, turning to watch the said pair of people.

"It does make sense, I mean, they probably won't notice how perfect they are for each other for a hundred years or so, and I can use the ideas for matchmaking that you have as inspiration for my novel. And, I've always wanted to help someone find their perfect person..." "See Lucy? Now you have to help me. There are way too many pros and no cons on that list! Helping me will benefit everyone. So you have to do it, for the greater good."

Lucy sighed, turning to look at Levy, would she be mad if she did go along with Mira's plan? Levy was laughing with Gajeel. Probably not. She turned and asked "When do we start?"

-XxX-

**~Later~**

"Mira, I said we'd start tomorrow, but I didn't mean this early." Lucy rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. The sun hadn't risen, it was only three. "Hush, we have to be stealthy." Lucy surveyed her surroundings, where were they?

"Mira, are we going the right way? Levy lives at Fairy Hills, and I don't think Gajeel lives over here." "Of course we're not going to their houses, that comes later. First, we need to get some backup, you know, in case anything goes wrong." Lucy sighed, she wanted to go home and sleep, oh how she longed for the warmth of her pink comforter right now!

Lucy shivered once again and asked, "Mira, is this costume really necessary? It's way too cold to be wearing this." Lucy gestured down to the ninja costume that Mira had picked. Let's just say it was short enough to the point where she couldn't run too well without showing something. She tried to pull the thigh high black socks higher as Mira sighed, "Lucy, if we're going to sneak around, we might as well do it right. That means dressing for the part too.'' Lucy shook her head and continued to follow Mira.

"Well, who are we getting as backup? After we get them, I can go home, right?" Mira stopped walking and turned to face Lucy,"Of course not! We still have to follow Gajeel and Levy, and find out their habits, where they like to eat, what they like to do, and then we have to decide on a secure meeting place to discuss what we found out." Lucy groaned, she just wanted to go home. She should have never accepted the offer to help Mirajane match make. "Well, can I at least ask who we're getting as back up?" "Lucy, don't you get it? Who else lives this way?" After this statement, Lucy thought about it. Who did live way out here? . . . . . . . ."_Wait,_ _y__ou want** Natsu**_ _to come with us?!_"

"Hush! Lucy, we're trying to be quiet, so be quiet!" Mira half whispered, turning to face Lucy. "Besides, if you think about it this way, if we introduce romance and stuff to Natsu, it will rub off on him, making him not so dense." Mira explained then shook her head and continued walking. Lucy wrapped her arms around herself and thought about what she had said, '_Natsu not being dense? . . . . That does sound better, I wouldn't have to explain embarrassing things to him, and he would most likely give me privacy when I'm at home or taking a shower if he understands why I get mad . . . ._ '

"You know what? I think you're right. Let's go get Natsu!" And with that, Lucy started jogging towards his house, eager to make him not dense so she could have just a little bit of privacy. Mira smirked evilly. "Oh, I am a genius, getting Natsu and Lucy together while getting Gajeel and Levy together, oh, the beauty of it all! Now that I figured this out, I can have multiple matchmaking jobs going on, all at once! So simple, I'll just leave Natsu and Lucy alone, make them stalk Levy and Gajeel, or something, and then-"

"Mira! I need your help getting Natsu up!"

Mira smiled, she could plot later, now it's time to start phase one of the plan; Get Natsu and Lucy alone together, add a litllte bit of intense moments, drop a few hints, try to slowly ease them into thinking romantic thoughts, and of course, take pictures of all of it! "Coming Lucy!" Mira serenely sighed as she proceeded to power walk gracefully towards Natsu's house, clearly still caught in a whirlwind of love plots, gliding through the night like cupid's arrow, softly humming a love song.

Clearly, the spirit of Valentines Day was going to come very early to Fairy Tail.

* * *

So, yeah. Basically a very short Prologue. Love it, Hate it, somewhere in the middle? All your thoughts can be magically transported to me by pressing the review button down below. As always, thank you ever so much for reading, and so sorry if I made any errors.


	2. Wakey Wakey!

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy approached Natsu's house, slowing down from a jog to a weird power walk. She shivered, partly from the cold, and partly from the feeling of excitement she got whenever she thought about Natsu, the one who barges into her house all the time, yes, that Natsu, giving her privacy. Privacy, she never thought she would come to miss it this much. Now that she had a shot of getting that much needed privacy, she was going to make sure she would get it even if it killed her.

She quietly opened the door, wincing slightly as it creaked. _'Wait, why am I so afraid of waking him up? This is **Natsu** we're talking about. I'm pretty sure he won't wake up. After all, he _is_ Natsu.' _To say in the very least, Natsu's house was trashed. There were piles of papers, guild quests, stacked clumsily in little mounds all over his room. There was no point in even trying to be quiet here, his floors were creaky, and whatever she just stepped in crunched loudly. But Natsu didn't even stir.

So instead of tip toeing, Lucy stepped loudly over piles of trash and half eaten bits of food, not caring that she was being noisy. After several failed attempts of trying to navigate her way through the piles of trash, she finally reached her destination, Natsu's bed. "One of these days, I'll have to come over to teach him how to pick up after himself." She muttered as she peeled off an unidentifiable piece of some sticky substance from the bottom of her shoe.

She threw the unknown object aside and started towards her target. The creaky floorboards squeaked and groaned as she stepped closer and closer to the sleeping dragon slayer and his little exceed. For some weird reason, even though it was cold outside, it seemed to be very warm in his house, which wasn't insulated at all. She stopped to stare, it wasn't often that she saw Natsu with a calm expression on his face, he was usually angry, or really happy. She took note that he was still wearing his usual clothes, scarf and all, and that when he was sleeping, he looked like a little kid. She smiled as she watched his chest rise up and down, the silence seemed to emphasize his breathing, making it seem to echo around the room.

Being in this sleepy environment made Lucy very sleepy, after all, wouldn't you be sleepy if you were woken up by a slightly eccentric matchmaker in the middle of the night and were forced to come to your best friend's house, which was all the way across town, only to be tempted by a soft looking bed in a warm, cozy, house? Of course you would.

She shook her head. No time to be stalling. The sooner she got Natsu up, the sooner they could get this whole matchmaking ordeal over with, and more importantly, the sooner she could go home and forget about the whole thing. "Natsu, Natsu. Wake up." She reached out to shake his shoulder softly, she didn't really want to wake him. He just looked peaceful, just laying with his eyes closed, and lips curved up in a small smile. He seemed to stiffen at her contact, but slowly relaxed. He was still asleep. Lucy, getting more and more impatient by the second, started to shake him roughly. She wanted to go home already. He only stirred, muttering a soft "A little longer . . ." She rolled her eyes. She would need help in getting him up. So she called for Mira, the one who got her into this whole mess.

"Mira! I need your help getting Natsu up!"

-XxX-

** ~With said Matchmaker~**

Mira stopped the whimsical plots for matchmaking from running throughout her head, she had to focus on this. She sweetly said "Coming~" In the sweetest voice she could muster. She had that bouncy, fuzzy feeling she used to get when she wrote fan fictions about various guild members as a teenager, oh, how nostalgic. Mira at once started off with renewed energy towards Natsu's house, she had formed a plot in her head, and was putting all the details together, now all she had to do was set her plan in motion.

**~Back with frustrated Lucy~**

"God Natsu, what do I have to do to make you wake up?" Lucy was on the verge of slapping him until he woke up, but before she could even start, Mira arrived, all happy and cheerful for some reason. "Now, let's get this sleepyhead up!" Mira said, a little too cheerfully, Lucy thought, but shrugged it off. After showing Mira how to get safely to Natsu's bed, Mira smiled happily before tugging Natsu's arm, causing him to fall off his bed. "Wakey wakey Natsu!" His eyes snapped open at the sudden contact of the cold floor. Lucy sighed, of course, why hadn't she just pulled him off? She was being weird today, I mean, when was she really gentle with Natsu? She must be really tired today. "Mm-mph, . . . Huh? Luigi?" "It's LUCY!" "Ah, right. . . . . Wait, Lucy? Why're you at my house? And I how did I get on the floor?" Lucy shook her head. "-Sigh- Whatever. Mira, grab him, let's get this over with." Mira happily obliged. Oh, what she had in store for them . . . . -Evil smirk-**  
**

**~Walking, Explaining, etc.~**

"Wait, so you and Lucy think that Gajeel and Levy should, as you say, 'Go Out', which means . . . ?" Mira shook her head, maybe this time she bit off more than she could chew. "For the last time, 'Going Out' means that they will be boyfriend and girlfriend. A girlfriend is a very special person who-" "No need to explain anymore! I got it! So a girlfriend is like, um, Oh! So, for example, Lucy is my girlfriend." This sentence stunned one person, and made one person very, very happy. Can you guess which is which? Of course you can.

"W-w-w-w-w-wh-What?!" Mira squealed, Lucy shrieked, both blushing. "Well, Lucy is my friend, and a girl, so, wouldn't that make her my-" "Ugh! Don't even finish that sentence Natsu!" Mira yelled. Honestly, of all the dense cliche things he could've picked from, that one is the most overused. "She is not your girlfriend, she is your 'friend girl', and in fact, she's your best one." Mira stated, '_but not for looong~' _She added silently.

"Okay, Lucy, you're on your own from now on. I have to go tend to my other duties, have you seen how many glass cups need to be cleaned at the guild? Well, anyway, see ya!" Mira started to turn, but was stopped by Lucy, "Wait! Y-you mean you're just gonna leave me to explain all this to_ him_?" Lucy pointed a finger towards Natsu, who stared back, confused.

"Lucy, you write 'those' kind of novels. Of course you can at least use your love expertise to do a little thing like this, right? After all, if Natsu learns from _you_, then he won't have any trouble at all understanding." Mira batted an eyelash, flattery never hurt anyone, it just helped smooth things over a bit.

"Hmm . . . You are right, after all, I am the one who writes this stuff," Lucy said, suddenly feeling very humble, but also very confident. "So of course I'll train Natsu, while getting Levy and Gajeel together, of course." Mira smiled. "See I knew you would agree! Well, look at the time, gotta go!" Mira waved as she walked in the direction of the guild, secretly smirking. "Hey Lucy, where'd you get that cool ninja outfit?" Lucy turned to face him. _'Oh yeah, I forgot I was talking about THIS idiot.'_

"-Sigh- Come come Natsu, we will begin your training at my house."

* * *

**Sorry if this seems like an epic fail, I know, I know, I hate filler chapters too, not that this story holds any interest to you, but I sorta still need a little bit more time to get the plot organized... Sorry. Feel free to criticize this one.**


	3. Levy's Diary

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Natsu, sit." Lucy gestured to the floor. Natsu looked at her couch, then to the floor, and finally back to her, "Can't I just sit on your couch?" He questioned Lucy. Lucy glared back and replied "No, you are in training, so you must act like you are in training, and in training, the trainees usually sit somewhere that's not comfortable." She explained.

Natsu nodded and sat on the floor patiently as Lucy prepared tea. "So, what exactly is this all about? I mean, you and Mira came crashing in and dragged me outta bed." Natsu yelled to Lucy. Lucy replied "Yeah, sorry about that, well, you see, um . . . ," She walked in carrying the tray, "-Sigh- First of all, what comes to your mind when you think of 'Love'?" Natsu shook his head in confusion,"Uh, the thing that happens before babies are born?"

Lucy smiled, it was a start. "Yes, that's right, but love is an emotion, something that can hurt, or feel really amazing." She clapped her hands together. "Now that you have a very primitive and basic understanding of love, you have to help Mira and me get Levy and Gajeel together." Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You mean little tiny Levy and the big tall one that towers over everyone, the one that eats metal, that Gajeel?"

Lucy nodded gravely, "Of course! They go together so perfectly! So, yeah. That's why we dragged you out of bed. You have to help me, and if you try to run away, just know that Mira knows where you live." She glared darkly, "So you had better not ditch me while we're investigating Gajeel and Levy, and you'd better not ruin anything, got it? Or else you have to answer to Mira." Natsu gulped and replied "Yeah, I promise I'll do my best! . . . . . But first, can I have a ninja suit too?"

**~Later~**

"Natsu, for the umpteenth time, it's not my fault that the ninja suit I gave you doesn't fit that well in the chest area, so quit complaining!" Lucy harshly whispered to Natsu, who was crawling behind her. "Yes it is! You just changed out of it and handed it to me, it's not my fault that you have huge boobs!" Natsu hissed back to Lucy, who blushed a bit. "Sh-shut up!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, muttering, "What kind of ninja suit is this anyway, the pants don't even reach my knees!" Lucy kicked him softly, telling him to shut up and concentrate on the task at hand. Speaking of which, they were currently crawling alongside bushes. Said bushes were spread across the length of the Fairy Hills girls dorm. Lucy and Natsu had both agreed to 'stalk Levy' first. Reasons being that Levy probably wasn't home; it was almost nine, and she regularly got to the guild around eight, and the fact that they had no idea where Gajeel called home.

"Lucy, are we almost to Levy's window yet?" Natsu whined from behind her. Lucy scowled. "Mira just had to choose you as a body guard . . . . " Lucy muttered angrily, then sighed. "Yeah yeah, see that window with the blue curtains up ahead? That's her window." Lucy answered, Natsu sighed. Soon, they reached the window, and quickly scampered into the empty room.

"So, Luce, what are we looking for today?" Natsu questioned as he started sifting through random drawers. "Uh, . . . I think a diary would be helpful . . . But then again, Levy doesn't seem to be one who would keep something like a diary. So, maybe pictures, or . . . . ARGH! What are we even doing?! We don't even know what to look for!" Lucy was very frustratrated.

Just as she was about to give up, Natsu exclaimed " Hey, Lucy, I think I found her diary!" Lucy's head swiveled to Natsu, who held a light blue notebook, a notebook that was labeled **PRIVATE**. Lucy smiled as she took the book from his hands. "Now, Levy. let's see if you really do like Gajeel." Lucy sighed as her eyes began scanning the pages that were adorned in small, neat letters.

Basically, the whole reason why Lucy had wanted to come to Levy's house was to see if Levy truly liked Gajeel, if not, then the whole plan would be a bust. "Let's see . . . Jet and Droy . . . Cosplay? Um . . . . What? . . ."

Lucy skimmed over the boring parts, which was basically everything on the pages. She was about to give up when she came upon a page titled "_The Couples of Fairy Tail" _Curious, her eyes continued.

_'Okay, so it's no secret that there are a bunch of people in the guild who seriously need to clear all that dense fog outta their brains and hook up with the one that they like. So, right now, because I'm bored and have nothing to do or read, (Lucy has writer's block) I, Levy McGarden, have decided to compile a list of some of the Fairy Tail couple that seriously need to stop being fictional and come true already! As you might of noticed, the list below is of their official couple names, how they would most likely get together, and my comments._

**ElfGreen / Elfman and Evergreen**

_I have thought about this couple on multiple occasions, and I have declared it CANNON! Nothing screams cannon like a tsundere-ish girlfriend, and her stubborn boyfriend, right? I mean, come on! They act like they aren't dating, but you can tell, what with all the sly glances and smirks, and smiles, and blushes that appear randomly when they talk, and the biggest piece of evidence,** secret hand holding**! Yes, they do the stupid, cliche hand holding under the table! I HAVE SEEN IT! I have proof too, but, do you really need any?_

_Okay, so if they were to get together, which they totally, already are (TOGETHER), I'd say it would have to be in secret, you know? Evergreen doesn't seem to be the type who comes out and confesses attraction to someone, let alone someone like Elfman, but, maybe she would drop in a few pick up lines here and there? Or maybe she would just start blushing, and stuttering. I can also see Elfman shyly confessing to her. "Evergreen, you're so the MAN! . . . S-so, . . . Maybe, uh, we could both be MEN, you know, together. LIKE A MAN!" . . . . On second thought, no, maybe not . . . . [More information on this couple is needed to make a full analysis, continue later]_

**JerZa / Jellal and**** Erza**

_I swear, this couple absolutely, positively, NEEDS to happen soon! The sexual tension is too friggin' MUCH! She blushes when they talk, he somehow ends up in some very erotic positions with her (Fairy Tail OVA #5) and not to mention when this happens, she doesn't beat him up! No, she just blushes like crazy! I have only ever seen Erza flustered around Jellal, or at the mention of Jellal's name. Dammit Jellal! You need to marry her and friggin' go on a honeymoon already! 'Nuff said._

_I can definitely see either me or Mira 'accidentally' letting slip that Erza MIGHT have some feelings for Jellal, in front of Jellal. If that doesn't work, we'll just come out and say it to Jellal, then force him to tell his mutual feelings to Erza, because it's so obvious he loves her._

___Although I'd like the first option to come true, I'm betting the latter is more probable. _Screw the Magic Council, Jellal needs to be with ERZA, not in jail!

**Gruvia / Gray and**** Juvia**

_Okay, I know this one is super obvious, but it hasn't happened yet, at least not in reality. I think Juvia could turn down her stalking to a minimum of five times a day, because, really, Gray is super freaked out by it. It's a shame he's almost as dense as Natsu. That's saying a lot. If he wasn't so thick headed, then maybe he could see that he has a very pretty, nice, blue haired water mage who's a little obsessive waiting for him to make the first move. -Sigh- Mira and I need to form a plan to get them together, fast._

_If they were to get together, we would need some sort of truth serum for Gray to drink, so we interrogate him, and make him confess to Juvia. Because it's the things most people don't see, the slight blushes Gray gets when when Juvia isn't being stalkerish, she's just being herself. I know,I'm super observant, right?  
_

* * *

This was as far as Lucy could read, for Natsu was getting impatient. "Lu~-cy! When are you going to be finished reading? I'm getting hungry." Natsu whined, holding his stomach. Lucy rolled her eyes, maybe she could just, you know, _borrow_ Levy's diary. She wasn't going to look at any of the other journal entries, per say, no, just the really interesting ones. This could count as evidence, right?

It might mention something about Gajeel, and that would be very helpful in setting them up together . . . . right? Lucy shook her head. Best not to ponder on such things for too long. "Come on Natsu, let's go eat." Lucy started to exit through the window, but not before handing the diary to Natsu. "Here, hold this. It's evidence."

Natsu grabbed it, wondering where he would put such a thing. He shrugged, putting it in the front of his shirt, the part that sagged slightly from being worn by Lucy. Yup. "I want fire ramen!" Natsu shouted, ignoring the strange looks people gave him.

"Uh, okay. . . anyway, after this, we need to find out where Gajeel lives."

* * *

**ME: FILLER CHAPTER ALERT!  
Oh my goshness, I'm super sorry for this chapter, I couldn't think of anything to do with it, and, I tried. Sorry it came out so crappy . . . . Gomenesai~! / **  
**And such . . . .**


End file.
